Meet Choji
by The Other Author
Summary: During the final battle against Madara and Obitio, Choji remembers the training he received from a large man with a love for sandwiches. What will happen? Oneshot


A/N

Hey guys, I couldn't stop thinking about this story, so here it is! Hope you enjoy my second story. Please review it and let me know what you think! Also sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. I was rather tired when I edited this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Team Fortress 2. If I did, Naruto would be wearing a hat that was on fire.

* * *

Choji looked around at the devastation in the final fight against Madara and Obitio. He saw the death and destruction that would plague his dreams for years to come.

'So many people have died.' Thought Choji. 'I'm sorry Sensei, but I must use it.'

Choji activated a storage seal from underneath his bracer.

In his hand was a closed brown paper bag.

Hearing the poof from the seal, Shikamaru looked over at Choji with surprise clearly on his face.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked Choji.

"This is my ultimate attack." Choji replied in a somber tone. "I was told not to use this except in case of emergencies of the highest kind."

Choji opened up the bag, and pulled out a sandwich.

The sandwich was in a triangle, and had lettuce, tomato, ham bologna, swiss cheese, and an olive on a toothpick.

Ino, overhearing the conversation, looked at Choji and faceplanted.

"That's your ultimate attack! Getting a snack? This is no time to be eating!" Ino yelled while comically flailing her arms.

"This is no snack." Choji proclaimed. "Sensei told me that this would give me ultimate strength and that it would leave me feeling like I could take on anything. Such is the power of Sandvich."

"Why would Asuma-Sensei tell you that Choji? It's just a regular sandwich." Ino questioned.

"Asuma-Sensei didn't give this to me." Replied Choji.

"How troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru. "If he didn't give it to you, then who did?"

"It was Heavy-Sensei. He taught and entrusted me with his secret art." Choji said with fire in his eyes. "I will never forget what he taught me!"

* * *

Flash Back 3 years ago.

Choji was walking from training ground 10, thinking of what to eat.

'Hmm. Maybe I should get some barbecue. Mmmm sweet, sweet barbecue.' Choji thought as drool started dripping from his mouth.

'The nearest place to get barbecue is exactly 156 meters away.' Choji pondered. 'If I turn right at the next alley, jump over the fence and onto the rooftops, dodge the other shinobi, hope I don't run into anyone, I should be able to-.'

Choji's thoughts were interrupted as he ran into a very large man.

The man was wearing a black vest, with a red t-shirt underneath. On the sides of both shoulders, there were red fists inside a yellow circle. He e was wearing brown, fingerless, leather gloves. He was wearing brown pants that were healed up by a brown leather belt. He had a pouch on his left hip, which appeared to have a brown paper bag, and a plate in it. Finally he was wearing black combat boots.

Looking up at the man, Choji saw that he was bald, and had a five o' clock shadow.

The man looked down at Choji and glared at him.

"Vat kind of flea are you fat baby-man."

Choji glared back with an intense rage.

"Who are you calling fat, you sack of lard!"

The large man laughed loudly, wiping tears from his eyes after he was finished.

"You remind me of myself as child. Vat do you do."

Choji raised his eyebrow at the main and said "I am a ninja of this village."

"Ninja? Vat is zat?"

'What? Who visits Konoha and doesn't know what a ninja is? How do I explain what a ninja is anyways?' Choji thought.

"Well I do missions, like fighting and sneaking around and-"

"Ah!" The large man interrupted. "You are like spy. You disguise yourself and you take down great people in one simple move. I understand. Come. I help you"

"That's not re-" Choji tried to say as he was dragged away by the large man.

* * *

Choji was sitting on a couch in a very expensive hotel room's foyer.

'Wow. I don't think I could afford to spend a night in this place even if I did S rank missions for the rest of my life!'

Looking down at the couch he was sitting on, he saw that the frame was made of solid gold and had many gems decorating it.

Choji wondered how this strange man was able to afford this room. He didn't look like he had the money, and he obviously wasn't a ninja.

The large man came into the foyer and grabbed Choji.

"Come. I teach you something zat vill help you." The large man said.

"Okay, but before we go any further, who are you?" Choji said, slightly frightened by the man that he just met. 'I hope he isn't a pedophile.'

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy. But you, little man, can call me Heavy. Now come. I teach you how to be strong."

Heavy grabbed Choji's shoulder and dragged him through a golden door, into a large kitchen.

Choji looked around and saw table in the middle of the kitchen, that had bread, tomato's, cheese, lettuce, olives, and lunch meat.

"What exactly are you teaching me Heavy-Sensei?"

"Heavy-Sensei? I like it. Heavy-Sensei is teaching you how to make Sandvich."

"A sandwich?"

"No. Sandvich."

"Sorry, Heavy-Sensei, but I already know how to make a Sandvich."

"Oh? Then make one for me. I vill tell you if good or bad."

"Hai sensei." Choji said. 'What kind of training is sandwich making? I could do this in my sleep!'

Choji walked to the table and quickly made a sandwich using the ingredients given to him. He picked up the sandwich and gave it to Heavy.

"Here you go. One sandwich."

Heavy looked at the sandwich with a critical eye, before taking a large bite. As he was eating, he made a loud om nom nom sound. After eating it, he started stroking his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"What do you think Sensei? It's a good sandwich, isn't it?" Choji asked.

"No!" yelled Heavy. "Your Sandvich is no good. It does not fill Heavy with energy. I do not feel that guaranteed effectiveness of a real Sandvich! I will teach you!"

Heavy grabbed Choji, and started throwing together a Sandvich. Before Choji knew it, he was in a training montage of him making, perfecting, learning how to eat, and him reaping the benefits of a perfect Sandvich.

Choji was leaned over, with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his face.

Choji looked up at Heavy.

"I teach you all I know. You are ready my friend. You should go be credit to your team."

Choji had tears running down his eyes as he proclaimed. "Yes Heavy-Sensei! I will take Sandvich and teach everyone what it means to mess with us giant men!"

Flashback End

* * *

Choji looked at the Sandvich in his hand.

"Here goes nothing."

As he was doing this Obito looked over at Choji.

"Madara, we should stop him from eating that. Akamichi's should not be allowed to eat food during a battle." Obito said.

"Yes that would be rather foolish of us to let them use their fuel for their attacks." Madara agreed

The two of them lept towards Choji, intent on stopping whatever it was he was planning.

* * *

Inoichi was sitting at command as he heard Choji speaking.

'What is he thinking?' Thought Inoichi. 'What is a sandwich going to do?'

Inoichi started listening closely to Choji and what he heard.

"You! Stop right where you are, that is an order!" Inoichi heard Madara say through Choji's ears.

"Don't eat that sandwich!" yelled Obito

Inoichi heard Choji making a large Om nom nom as he was eating his Sandvich.

"What are you-" Madara said, as Inoichi heard a loud thud and heard what sounded like Madara on the ground saying oh hell.

"H-h-hey, let's just calm down here!" Inoichi heard Obitio panicking. "You listening? J-j-just… OH GOD!"

Inoichi heard Choji laughing and what sounded like Choji starting to run.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GO-" Obito yelled, as he was interrupted by the sound of what Inoichi presumed where Choji's fists smashing into Obito's face and body.

Inoichi heard Choji laughing harder as he was beating up Obito.

"My blood!" Obitio was yelling. "H-he punched out all my blood!"

Inoichi heard Choji's heavy footsteps, a loud thud, and a snapping sound.

"You call that breaking my spine?" Inoichi heard Madara say. "I'm an Edo Tensei. You Ninja Alliance ladies wouldn't know how to break my spine if-" He was interrupted by an incredibly loud snap. "AUGHHH! MY SPINE!"

Inoichi could faintly hear Obitio crying while saying "He's already dead. HE'S ALREADY DEAD."

* * *

Choji smiled brightly and went back to Shikamaru and Ino.

Everyone looked at the puddle of blood, urine, and other fluids made from the decimation of Madara and Obito.

"H-h-he he killed them!" shouted a faceless shinobi.

Everyone erupted into cheers as Choji was hoisted into the air and caught while everyone was cheering.

The shinobi celebrated Choji's victory for hours and hours.

Choji couldn't be seen without a man giving him a pat on the back, or a woman giving him an incredibly erotic kiss.

Everyone was celebrating, except for one person.

Sitting on a rock away from everyone, was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was brooding as everyone was celebrating Choji's victory. Even the Great Toad Sage was there!

"I was supposed to be the child of prophecy." said Naruto to himself, as he had his hanged with comical tears running down his face. "I went through all of that training for nothing!"

Naruto kept weeping to himself as he felt a hand lift his face up.

Looking at him was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"It's just that I went through all that hard training for nothing! Apparently all I needed to do was eat a sandwich and I would have been fine!" Naruto yelled while flailing his arms around in the air.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. She sat down next to him, and listened as Naruto ranted and raved about Choji's defeat of Obito and Madara.

Hinata leaned in and whispered to Naruto. "You will always be my hero." She quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed at the kiss, while a large smile formed on his face.

"You seem more happy now Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Now come on! We should go congratulate Choji. Tsunade-sama just announced that Chouji will be the 6th Hokage."

Instantly Naruto's face fell into a look of horror.

* * *

After Choji's reign to power, the ninja world was sent into an era of peace. All of the hidden villages were allies, and had great trade between each other.

Through Choji's great leading as Hokage, he was chosen to be the leader of all of the shinobi nations. Choji lead all of his followers into a golden age, of which the likes of were never seen.


End file.
